<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kill two birds with one stone by shamelesssmut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170303">Kill two birds with one stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut'>shamelesssmut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, being forced to listen to someone sle doing it, kinda funny, the girls getting their revenge back, what happens at a sleepover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty pulled the covers closer to herself as she turned on her side, facing Veronica, who was laying on the other bed, her body barely visible in the dark.  </p><p>"It was a nice idea. The sleepover. I think we all needed the distraction. " the brunette said quietly. Cheryl had invited them to a sleepover and Veronica felt like this has been the best thing to happen in a long time. They have watched  movies, played games and done all the girly things girls did at a sleepover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kill two birds with one stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, guys! So this was requested for me to write and it's the best idea I've ever seen. I had lots of fun writing it so I hope you do enjoy it! If so please leave some kudos and comments to let me know if I should write more in this fandom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty pulled the covers closer to herself as she turned on her side, facing Veronica, who was laying on the other bed, her body barely visible in the dark.  </p><p>"It was a nice idea. The sleepover. I think we all needed the distraction. " the brunette said quietly. Cheryl had invited them to a sleepover and Veronica felt like this has been the best thing to happen in a long time. They have watched  movies, played games and done all the girly things girls did at a sleepover.  </p><p>"It was lots of fun indeed. " Betty smiled as she relaxed on the bed. It was quite late already and she couldn't wait to get some sleep and see what tomorrow has in store for them. The sleepover was a whole weekend and it sounded like the best decision they have made.  </p><p>"Let's get some sleep and tomorrow we'll see if Cheryl's pancakes are as good as she claims them to be. " Veronica chuckled softly, closing her eyes.  </p><p>Betty chuckled quietly. "True that. " she said, closing her own eyes. "Night, V. " she said softly.  </p><p>"Night, B. " Veronica smiled, relaxing on her bed. Not a minute has passed when she was startled by a noise. She opened her eyes, wondering if she had imagined it when she heard it again. "What the hell? " she whispered, looking at Betty in the dark.  </p><p>"I.. It's coming from Cheryl's room. " Betty said as she sat up in bed, listening closely. Cheryl's room was next to the one the girls were sleeping in and surely the noise was coming from there. It sounded like...  </p><p>"Is that... A bed? " Veronica asked slowly.  </p><p>"Hitting the wall. " Betty finished, her eyes going slightly wide. "Don't tell me that they are.... " </p><p>Before she could finish a moan was heard. So they were. Cheryl and Toni were having sex and apparently the walls were thin enough for the girls to hear.  </p><p>"Couldn't they keep it in their panties for one night. " Betty groaned as she laid back on the bed and let out a sigh. She really didn't need to listen to her cousin doing it with her girlfriend.  </p><p>"Apparently not. " Veronica laughed. "Well I must admit that as disturbing it is for you with Cheryl being your cousin and all, they do sound hot. " she shrugged.  </p><p>"V... " Betty whined as she put her pillow on her face, wondering if squeezing hard enough to faint will help.  </p><p>"Sorry. " Veronica said as she moved on her back on the bed. "I don't think they're aware of how loud they are or how thin the walls are. " she added after a moment when another moan echoed in the room, followed by another groan from Betty.  </p><p>A moment later a loud moan followed and then silence. "Well I think that this was it. " Veronica said softly. However she had barely finished her sentence when the banging of the bed got louder, followed by more moans. Different moans. For a second Veronica wondered who was moaning now but she quickly shook her head, she wasn't thinking such things of her friends.  </p><p>In the other room, Cheryl was laying on the bed, Toni moving firmly on top of her, rubbing them together in all the right ways. Cheryl was arching her back, gasping and moaning as her hands moved all over Toni's body, touching every inch of skin she could get to. She had started this, of course, only moments earlier she was standing between Toni's legs, licking and sucking like her life depended on it. Apparently she had done a great job of getting her girlfriend hot and bothered as Toni had come and immediately moved on top on Cheryl, riding her fast and hard.  </p><p>"Toniiii. " Cheryl cried out, her body arching high of the bed as she came, her whole body shaking with the pleasure.  </p><p>Toni hummed and moved a couple more times before she followed her girlfriend over the edge.  </p><p>"Okay now must be the end. "Veronica said quietly after Cheryl's moan shook their room.  </p><p>"I want to die. " Berry groaned. "Also don't say that. " she added.  </p><p>"Well they both... You know. Judging by the sounds." Veronica said, trying to be helpful but soon after more noises followed.  </p><p>"You had to jinx it, huh?" Betty grumbled, squeezing the pillow harder over her face but it was no help she could clearly hear the movement of the bed and the moans coming from the other room.  </p><p>"That is it. Right there! " Cheryl's voice could be heard and for a moment Veronica wondered once more what the girls were doing.  </p><p>Cheryl's back arched high of the bed as she felt Toni's fingers push firmly against her g spot. She was already so sensitive from her last orgasm that it didn't take a lot for her body to press back on the fingers and cum. </p><p>Toni slowly pulled her fingers out of Cheryl and licked the clean as she watched her. "Do you think the girls heard us? " she asked as she moved to lay down next to her girlfriend.  </p><p>Cheryl bit on her bottom lip as she moved on her side. "Well I hope not. " she said as she leaned to peck Toni on the lips. "The walls can't be that thin plus we weren't that loud. " </p><p>Toni raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "Really? I don't think you hear yourself. " she chuckled as she wrapped an arm around Cheryl and pulled her closer.  </p><p>"Do you think it's save for say... " Veronica started, only to get interrupted by Betty "Don't even say it. " she grumbled. But sure enough the girls have had finished for the nights.  </p><p>Betty sighed and moved the pillow off her head. This was not going to be left like that, she thought as she relaxed on her bed, already thinking of how to get back at the girls for this trauma they had given her. Okay, maybe she was overreacting a little but she still fell asleep, planning her move.  </p><p>Betty opened her eyes the next morning with a small smile forming on her face. She had the best idea of revenge on the two girls. She turned to look at Veronica, still sleeping on the other bed. This was going to be fun, she thought as she slowly got up from her bed and tip toed to Veronica’s. She sat down and looking at the girl, slowly ran her fingers over the soft lace on Veronica’s breasts.</p><p>Veronica hummed in her sleep, her body arching a bit in the touch, making Betty smirk. The blonde slowly ran her hand under the cover and pushed it inside Veronica’s shorts, wasting no friend in circling Veronica’s clit.</p><p>At that Veronica slowly opened her eyes, looking at Betty as a soft moan left her lips. “Betty…”she whispered, her body arching off the bed, pushing closer to Betty’s fingers.</p><p>Betty hummed and licked her lips as she leaned to kiss the girl firmly, her fingers slowly moving over her, gently parting her but not pushing inside her yet.</p><p>Veronica whined quietly as she tugged on Betty’s hair. “You’re teasing.” She grumbled.</p><p>“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” Betty smirked as she leaned to kiss on Veronica’s neck, sucking and nipping here and there before she moved to suck a nipple in her mouth over the thin fabric of Veronica’s top.</p><p>“Sure you don’t.” Veronica murmured and arched her body, letting out another moan louder as she was getting wetter and wetter.</p><p>Betty smirked and pushed two fingers firmly in the other, getting a loud cry out from her as she nipped on the nipple.</p><p>Cheryl opened her eyes when she heard a noise, she looked confused at Toni, only to find her giving her the same look.</p><p>“What was that?” Cheryl asked quietly as she sat up in bed, listening closely to the noises. Another loud moan was heard in the room, followed by urging of ‘faster, oh Betty, faster’’. Cheryl looked at Toni, her eyes widening.</p><p>Toni slowly nodded, realizing the same thing as Cheryl. “The girls.” She whispered, when another loud moan shook the room. “Guess they are enjoying their time here.” Toni chuckled, relaxing on the bed.</p><p>Cheryl groaned and laid back down. “I’m sure they are. And they are getting their revenge on us.” She said as more of Veronica’s ‘Betty!’ echoed in the room.</p><p>“You think they heard us last night?” Toni asked as she turned to look at Cheryl.</p><p>The redhead nodded. “Now I am.” She whispered when a loud cry was heard in the room.</p><p>In the next room, Veronica had her back arched high of the bed, Betty’s fingers working deep inside her, pushing just the right spot to have Veronica fly over the edge with a cry that was sure to have been heard in the whole house.</p><p>Betty smirked as she slowly pulled her fingers out of the other and licked them clean, humming at the taste. The moment she pulled her fingers out of her mouth, lips were on her, kissing her hungrily while tugging on her top and shorts, pulling them out of the way quickly.</p><p>Veronica lasted no time in pushing Betty on her back and moving down between her legs, she smirked up at her before she let her tongue run slowly over her.</p><p>Betty moaned, her hips pushing back against Veronica, only to have a hand sneak up her chest and tug on a nipple, getting her even more excited.</p><p>“Guess it’s Betty’s turn.” Toni said quietly, noticing the different moans coming from the room now.</p><p>“She’s my cousin.” Cheryl groaned, covering her ears with her hands. She wanted to bang on the wall and tell the girls to stop but considering that obviously the girls have had to listen to her and Toni last night she was in no right to do so.</p><p>Toni smiled softly at her and leaned to peck her lips as another moan echoed in the room.</p><p>Betty was gripping the sheets tightly in her hands, her hips pushing a bit back against Veronica’s skilled tongue, pushing inside her, licking every inch.</p><p>Veronica looked up at her and hummed as she pressed her thumb against Betty’s clit and rubbed on it firmly, getting a fast rhythm with her tongue, fucking her.</p><p>“V….V…I’m close.” Betty groaned, her back arching off the bed. She was already so close and how could she not be when she had watched Veronica cum just minutes ago and she could still taste the evidence of that on her tongue. Her moans were getting louder as she felt herself getting closer and closer and before she knew it she was tripping over the edge, her body shaking with pleasure, Veronica’s name repeated over and over.</p><p>Veronica hummed as she slowly pulled her mouth away from Betty and moved to kiss her hungrily, licking inside her mouth and smirking at Betty’s firm kiss.</p><p>“I think they are done, love.” Toni whispered, smiling when Cheryl slowly moved her hands away from her ear. </p><p>“Finally.” She murmured and sat up. “Let’s go have breakfast. And no sex tonight. I can’t listen to them once again.” She said as she looked at the other.</p><p>Toni laughed quietly as she sat up. “Okay.” She said and pecked her lips once again before she got up.</p><p>Cheryl didn’t move however, sitting in place and watching the other undress, licking her lips.</p><p>“I thought that there was going to be no sex today.” Toni chuckled when she saw the look of lust on Cheryl’s face.</p><p>Cheryl shook her head a bit. “Yeah, sure. I just got distracted.” She said as she got up as well. “You’re gorgeous.” She hummed.</p><p>“Right back at you, babe.” Toni grinned at her and kissed her when Cheryl leaned close to her.</p><p>Veronica pulled on her clothes, glancing at Betty. “Well that was a great start of the day. And a good revenge of last night.” She chuckled.</p><p>Betty smiled at her. “What can I say….Kill two birds with one stone.” She said, leaning to kiss her quickly. “Maybe the end of the day will be just as nice.” She said seductively.</p><p>“I think that Cheryl will kill us if she has to listen to us one more time.” Veronica chuckled against her lips.</p><p>Betty laughed quietly. “Well I do feel the same way about their little sex session from last night.” She said before she moved to get dressed.</p><p>Veronica laughed quietly, shaking her head as she got ready and walked to the kitchen with Betty following her, slapping her ass on the way, getting a chuckle from the brunette. Toni looked up when the girls walked in the kitchen, smiling at them and greeting them. Cheryl giving them a smile as well as they all agreed silently not to mention any of the moans that could have been heard in the house the last twenty-four hours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>